


Cuffs

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Things People Notice [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, M/M, tux sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find a little vulnerability very hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

The gala was the one event that guaranteed the lead BAU team would get a weekend in Quantico. It was the one time a year the whole team was brought out and paraded around like debutantes at a coming out party for politicians and those connected people who wanted to get to spend an evening with real FBI agents. The team had managed to get a table off to the side, partially blocked by two ceiling to floor decorative curtains.

The speeches were about to start and those selected to speak were waiting at the side of the stage.

“It’s so hot.”

Reid had missed the first part of Emily’s statement, but he looked up to see her staring at the group of men in the corner.

“I don’t know why, but it is.” JJ agreed, causing Will to smile and shake his head.

“What’s that?” He finally asked.

Emily looked over her shoulder at him, “Guys adjusting their cuffs . Something about it just…mmm.”

Reid squinted at the group across the room and spotted what they were seeing. “You know, there’s a lot of science behind our unconscious body language, such as touching cuffs or watches or maybe rings.” He scanned the crowd and indicated to the other wall, “A relaxed stance like that, with the hands in the pockets, it tells you he’s confident. Relaxed. He doesn’t see or feel any potential threats, so the front, vulnerable parts of him are exposed. When his face is level or down it’s more confident, chin up is definitely more cocky.”

“You mean like Morgan.” Emily jeered.

Reid laughed, “Exactly! Opposite of that would be a man standing with his hands folded in front of himself,” He indicated with his chin toward the wait staff, “Often we expect it of those working in subservient positions, but in the most basic part of our brain it is the action resulting from the feeling that there is a threat to the one thing held most valuable. Those of lesser status feel that socially, they’ve had their status as a man…removed.”

Garcia spluttered on her wine and coughed, Emily and JJ patted her back. “I always knew men functioned on base instinct.”

“Hey now!” Morgan objected.

“Women aren’t excluded from this stuff,” Reid pressed forward. He pointed around the room, “Women will fold their arms under their chest around attractive men or men who are perceived to make good protectors and over or across their chest when dealing with aggressive or unattractive men. The message either being ‘look at these’ to get the potential mate to also find you attractive or to hide them away to discourage any potential advances.

The three ladies shook their heads, “Nu-uh. We don’t really do that!”

Reid’s voice went high with insistence, “You do it every day! I have to watch you doing it!”

JJ huffed at him, “You do stuff too!”

“Yeah, well, being aware in the abstract and being able to always control it in the reality are usually two different things. Arm crossing tends to be a sign of defensiveness, a sign of submission whereas the cuff adjusting you were talking about earlier is a sign of nervousness or vulnerability. Considering Hotch isn’t really a fan of getting up alone in front of people, I’m not really surprised.”

“So you agree, seeing someone who is usually so strong looking a little vulnerable is hot.” Emily pressed.

Reid blushed. It was an open secret within the team that he and Hotch were in a relationship. It wasn’t usually something that came up directly, but the team definitely helped create convenient reasons the men would be together. “Yes. It is hot.”

After the speeches were over, the band was starting up and people were milling about. Reid was waiting, chatting with Will, for Hotch to make his way back to the table.

“Pretty Boy, your man is in trouble.” Morgan whispered over Reid’s shoulder.

Spencer whipped his head around and searched out his partner. After a minute he found the man, pinned with his back against the wall, in the company of a pair of middle-aged women. “I, I can’t go over there.”

Emily had appeared at their side, “What’s wrong?”

“Hotch’s been cornered and needs a rescue.” Morgan pointed the situation out with his chin.

“I’ll do it,” She turned to Reid, “but you owe me later.” 

The younger man watched her walk away before turning to his friend, “What’s that mean? What will I owe her?”

Morgan laughed and shook his head.

Hotch hadn’t seen the women walking his way or he would have attempted diversionary measures. As it was, there was no readily apparent way to remove him from their grasp and he knew it was unlikely Reid would risk outing them to the entire Bureau for a non life threatening situation.

He was just about to resort to faking illness when he felt female hands slip around his arm and give a gentle squeeze. The perfume that wafted up let him know that it was friend, not foe, and he was soon to be saved.

“I wondered where you’d got to, you promised me a dance.” Emily surreptitiously studied the two women, older than originally thought, while gazing up at her boss. “Or are you going to leave me standing on the sidelines alone?”

Hotch turned to face his subordinate, glancing past her momentarily and spotting his lover and two other teammates watching from across the room. “I wouldn’t do that. When would you like that dance?”

Emily’s years with the team, had given her keen insight into what her boss sounded like when he was trying to relay one message while delivering another. Right now he sounded like he was trying to communicate during a hostage negotiation. “Now.” She pouted for good measure, “I want it now.”

He nodded, looking relieved, and turned to the other women, “Duty calls, please excuse me.” He ushered Emily away as they could hear the women wondering if he was sleeping with her, a member of his team. “Thanks,” he said when they reached the dance floor.

“You’re welcome,” she wrapped her arms around his neck ask they began to sway. “Of course, now they think you’re dating a teammate.”

Hotch smiled and glanced to his boyfriend, “Well, I am, just not who they think.”

As the song ended, Penelope appeared at their elbow with Spencer in hand. “Time to trade.” She grabbed for Hotch and before he could react, his brunette coworker had been replaced with the blonde one. “JJ said she’ll spin around for a turn in a minute.”

He studied her, “Okay.”

“There’s a plan, roll with the plan.”

\---

Hotch had checked the doors while Reid had headed directly upstairs. By the time he arrived, his lover was already out of his coat and vest and his bowtie was open, hanging around his neck. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched the younger man flit about the room, starting his nightly routine.

Reid turned as his partner finally entered, “You did wonderfully tonight. I know you were nervous, but it was great.” He walked across the room, “And it was nice to get the chance to dance with you, even if it was under the pretense of paying up on a bet.”

Hotch smiled and stepped into the room, starting the process of removing his own tux. “That was nice.” When he went to remove his cufflinks, he caught the smoldering look in Spencer’s eyes. Before he could question it, he was being pulling into a kiss.

Eventually they stopped to breathe and Aaron panted, “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

“A conversation earlier tonight… You were playing with those cufflinks. Stroking and rubbing them.” He stared down at the objects in question, “It was driving me crazy. Knowing how it feels when you do that to me. Every time you touched them all night I just wanted to drag you to some secluded room.” He shifted, feeling aroused again and happy that this time he didn’t have to discreetly hide the situation. 

Hotch frog-marched his backward to the bed, “And just what had you planned to do in this discreet room?”

Reid was already panting as the visual of what he had wanted earlier returned to his mind, “Shoved you face first into the wall. Only removed our pants far enough to drive into you until you were begging. See just how long I could keep you teetering on the edge before you came.” By now he was leaning forward, whispering.

Hotch was frozen. A part of him wished Spencer had done just as he’d described, risk of being caught be damned.

It only took a second for Spencer to read the look in his lover’s eyes. Aaron was still fully dressed, save for his shoes, so he took the opportunity to roughly turn and press him hard into the wall near the bathroom doorway. He made sure his own erection could be felt as he pressed hard into Hotch, it was one of many advantages to being nearly the same height. “Would you have liked that?”

“Yes,” Hotch forced out. “Yes.”

He reached around his lover and undid his belt and pants, letting the weight help them to fall open. He was careful not to allow more than the barest brush of contact to his lover’s erection. He slid pants and boxers down just enough to allow it to spring free and bob against the wall and to give his access to his ass. Reid finished undoing his own pants and let them slide down to his ankles.

Hotch hissed as two fingers breached his opening without warning. His partner hadn’t stepped away which meant he’d had a small bottle of lube in his pocket already. The thought that his Spencer had been prepared for the possibility all night made him even harder. A third finger entered, carefully curved to avoid his prostate for the time being and a moment later they were gone; Hotch heard himself whimper with the loss.

Reid lined himself up and plunged into Hotch, setting a frantic, desperate pace instantly. This wasn’t meant to be a round of drawn out lovemaking, this was meant to be hard and fast. He leaned forward, pressing Aaron harder into the wall and changing the angle so he was hitting the older man’s prostate with every thrust. His right hand reached around and put pressure at the base of the man’s leaking cock while his left held firmly to his hip.

Hotch had felt his orgasm building when Reid had taken the base of his cock, preventing release. The sensation of being denied made him want to cry. Reid didn’t take him often, they usually preferred the other way around, but on a couple occasions Reid had taken him in the bathroom where he’d been able to watch his lover in the mirror. The result of which meant he had a visual, even now, of what his lover looked like pounding into him. The stimulation to his prostate go to be too much and he started to beg, “Please, Spence, please. I need you. I need you to make me come. Please.”

Reid had been teetering on the edge and those words drove him over. He bit down on the other man’s shoulder and released Aaron’s cock, shoving him flat against the wall as he came harder than he’d ever done. He listened as his lover’s whimpers turned to moans as he too finally came against the wall. Aaron’s pulsing orgasm milked his even further.

After a minute he felt the pinned man sag slightly and slowly eased his now flaccid member out of the man’s dripping hole. He turned his lover and friend around to face him and pressed a kiss to his lips, their cocks rubbing together, slipping in fluids.

Hotch began to chuckle.

Reid pulled back, confused, “What’s so funny?”

Aaron shook his head, “You get to wash the wall.” He heaved a breath, “And to think you wanted to do that at the gala.” He felt his dick twitch in little more than obligatory interest. “I probably wouldn’t have stopped you though. You came prepared?”

Reid blushed. “I’m always prepared.”


	2. Cuffs- Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this is identical to the original Cuffs story, except this time the boys don't wait until they get home.
> 
> I hope this lives up to expectations.  
> I am figuring out formatting, so if things look weird, bear with me.

The gala was the one event that guaranteed the lead BAU team would get a weekend in Quantico.  It was the one time a year the whole team was brought out and paraded around like debutantes at a coming out party for politicians and those connected people who wanted to get to spend an evening with real FBI agents.  The team had managed to get a table off to the side, partially blocked by two ceiling to floor decorative curtains.

 

The speeches were about to start and those selected to speak were waiting at the side of the stage.

 

“It’s so hot.”

 

Reid had missed the first part of Emily’s statement, but he looked up to see her staring at the group of men in the corner.

 

“I don’t know why, but it is.”  JJ agreed, causing Will to smile and shake his head.

 

“What’s that?” He finally asked.

 

Emily looked over her shoulder at him, “Guys adjusting their cuffs .  Something about it just…mmm.”

 

Reid squinted at the group across the room and spotted what they were seeing.  “You know, there’s a lot of science behind our unconscious body language, such as touching cuffs or watches or maybe rings.”  He scanned the crowd and indicated to the other wall, “A relaxed stance like that, with the hands in the pockets, it tells you he’s confident.  Relaxed.  He doesn’t see or feel any potential threats, so the front, vulnerable parts of him are exposed.  When his face is level or down it’s more confident, chin up is definitely more cocky.”

 

“You mean like Morgan.”  Emily jeered.

 

Reid laughed, “Exactly!  Opposite of that would be a man standing with his hands folded in front of himself,” He indicated with his chin toward the wait staff, “Often we expect it of those working in subservient positions, but in the most basic part of our brain it is the action resulting from the feeling that there is a threat to the one thing held most valuable.  Those of lesser status feel that socially, they’ve had their status as a man…removed.”

 

Garcia spluttered on her wine and coughed, Emily and JJ patted her back.  “I always knew men functioned on base instinct.”

 

“Hey now!”  Morgan objected.

 

“Women aren’t excluded from this stuff,” Reid pressed forward.  He pointed around the room, “Women will fold their arms under their chest around attractive men or men who are perceived to make good protectors and over or across their chest when dealing with aggressive or unattractive men.  The message either being ‘look at these’ to get the potential mate to also find you attractive or to hide them away to discourage any potential advances.

 

The three ladies shook their heads, “Nu-uh.  We don’t really do that!”

 

Reid’s voice went high with insistence, “You do it every day!  I have to watch you doing it!”

 

JJ huffed at him, “You do stuff too!”

 

“Yeah, well, being aware in the abstract and being able to always control it in the reality are usually two different things.  Arm crossing tends to be a sign of defensiveness, a sign of submission whereas the cuff adjusting you were talking about earlier is a sign of nervousness or vulnerability.  Considering Hotch isn’t really a fan of getting up alone in front of people, I’m not really surprised.”

 

“So you agree, seeing someone who is usually so strong looking a little vulnerable is hot.”  Emily pressed.

 

Reid blushed.  It was an open secret within the team that he and Hotch were in a relationship.  It wasn’t usually something that came up directly, but the team definitely helped create convenient reasons the men would be together.  “Yes.  It is hot.”

 

After the speeches were over, the band was starting up and people were milling about.  Reid was waiting, chatting with Will, for Hotch to make his way back to the table.

 

“Pretty Boy, your man is in trouble.”  Morgan whispered over Reid’s shoulder.

 

Spencer whipped his head around and searched out his partner.  After a minute he found the man, pinned with his back against the wall, in the company of a pair of middle-aged women.  “I, I can’t go over there.”

 

Emily had appeared at their side, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Hotch’s been cornered and needs a rescue.”  Morgan pointed the situation out with his chin.

 

“I’ll do it,” She turned to Reid, “but you owe me later.”

 

The younger man watched her walk away before turning to his friend, “What’s that mean?  What will I owe her?”

 

Morgan laughed and shook his head.

 

Hotch hadn’t seen the women walking his way or he would have attempted diversionary measures.  As it was, there was no readily apparent way to remove him from their grasp and he knew it was unlikely Reid would risk outing them to the entire Bureau for a non life threatening situation.

 

He was just about to resort to faking illness when he felt female hands slip around his arm and give a gentle squeeze.  The perfume that wafted up let him know that it was friend, not foe, and he was soon to be saved.

 

“I wondered where you’d got to, you promised me a dance.”  Emily surreptitiously studied the two women, older than originally thought, while gazing up at her boss.  “Or are you going to leave me standing on the sidelines alone?”

 

Hotch turned to face his subordinate, glancing past her momentarily and spotting his lover and two other teammates watching from across the room.  “I wouldn’t do that.  When would you like that dance?”

 

Emily’s years with the team, had given her keen insight into what her boss sounded like when he was trying to relay one message while delivering another.  Right now he sounded like he was trying to communicate during a hostage negotiation. “Now.”  She pouted for good measure, “I want it now.”

 

He nodded, looking relieved, and turned to the other women, “Duty calls, please excuse me.”  He ushered Emily away as they could hear the women wondering if he was sleeping with her, a member of his team.  “Thanks,” he said when they reached the dance floor.

 

“You’re welcome,” she wrapped her arms around his neck ask they began to sway.  “Of course, now they think you’re dating a teammate.”

 

Hotch smiled and glanced to his boyfriend, “Well, I am, just not who they think.”

 

As the song ended, Penelope appeared at their elbow with Spencer in hand.  “Time to trade.”  She grabbed for Hotch and before he could react, his brunette coworker had been replaced with the blonde one.  “JJ said she’ll spin around for a turn in a minute.”

 

He studied her, “Okay.”

 

“There’s a plan, roll with the plan.”

 

\---

 

Reid tracked his boyfriend through the dancing.  Hotch ended up dancing with each of the ladies more than once through the evening before JJ was overheard saying it was time Hotch paid up on a bet.  Hotch looked dumbfounded and slightly worried, which was probably exactly how she wanted him to look, as he asked what she was going to make him do.

 

She announced soft enough to be believable, but loud enough for those closest to overhear, the she wanted him to dance with Spencer through three songs and then the debt would be considered paid.

 

Hotch looked almost panicked as Reid stepped up and allowed the older man to pull him close. 

 

“She’s good,” he whispered into Hotch’s ear.

 

Aaron chuckled.  “Yes, she is.”

 

Enough people had overheard JJ’s declaration that no one seemed to be paying any attention to the two men dancing together.  As the second song started, Reid leaned in, “I love the way you look in this tux.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

“I worry any minute someone will notice just how much I love it.”  Spencer shifted their position abruptly, resulting in a 180 degree turn and the opportunity to let himself brush against Aaron’s thigh.

 

“God, if you do that again, we both might have a problem.”

 

He smiled slightly, “All I’ve been able to think about all evening is your hands touching me, massaging me, like you were touching your cufflinks earlier.  About causing you to lose that self control you so pride yourself on.”

 

Hotch bit back a groan and pulled his lover closer, “How did you plan on doing that?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

He did his best to breathe away the half hardness in his pants.  It wouldn’t do any good to get worked up out here on the dance floor.

 

“There’s a small storage space off the side of this room, just past our table.  The door is hidden behind the curtains.  After our songs, slip away.”

 

Hotch nodded mutely.

 

\---

 

After the third song, Reid acted flustered and vanished.  Hotch debated the pros and cons of what they were about to do.

 

Reid stood in the near darkness, waiting.  He couldn’t help but run a hand up the front of his pants.  At this point, if his partner didn’t show, he would be left with no option but to take matters in hand himself.  Finally Hotch slipped into the room and edged the door shut.

 

Spencer shoved him into the wall, pinning him with a searing kiss.  Their arousals rubbed and bumped together through their clothes.  One hand started undoing belts and zippers while another hand tugged the older man’s erection free.

 

Hotch reached around and slid his hands past him lover’s waistband to grab Spencer’s ass and pulled back.  “You’re not wearing underwear!”

 

Spencer smirked and pushed the other man’s pants down to his knees.  “Turn around. Now.  I’ve been thinking all night of how good it would be to have you against a wall.”

 

Hotch did as he was told.  He heard the telltale snap of a lid and before he considered the implications of Reid bringing lube along for the evening, fingers were pressing into him.  “God, Spencer!”

 

“Shh, I need you.  Need to be in you.  This is all I’ve been able to think about.  Taking you hard and fast, the risk of getting caught.  Slamming into you as you try to keep anyone on the other side of this wall from knowing what we’re doing.”  He nipped at Aaron’s shoulder blades.  “One rule.”

 

“What.”

 

“You don’t come until I say so.  No touching yourself.  I want everything you experience to be all because of me.”

 

Hotch panted, trying to get control of himself as Reid’s long fingers ghosted past his prostate.

 

“And remember, just through that wall is our team.  It won’t take them long to figure out what we’re up to and come in to investigate.”  He pulled his fingers out and rubbed lube up his member, “Unless that’s what you want, to put on a show.” Spence lined himself up and took both of his lover’s hips, applying pressure until his head finally popped through the ring of tight muscles. 

 

Hotch moaned, the stretch not quite burning.  He gasped through the sensation of his lover starting to work his way in until they were completely seated together.  “Please.  Please move.”

 

Spencer nipped at Aaron’s shoulders and back as he pulled out and slammed completely in.  “Would you like that? Me slamming into you and one of them standing in the doorway, watching?  Would it turn you on?”

 

He gasped, too worked up to answer.  He tried letting his body sag against the wall to get some friction against his cock, which was bouncing painfully in mid air with every thrust.

 

“No,” The younger man pulled their hips away from the wall, denying contact.  “Only me.  God you are so beautiful.  So desperate.  I love seeing you look like this.” 

 

Hotch’s grunts and stifled moans turned to whimpers and cries.  “Please, please, please.  So hard, need it so much.”

 

“Soon.”  He reassured softly.  Reid picked up his pace and reached around with one hand and caressed his lovers balls.  “So full and heavy, just for me.  Just a little more.”  He could feel the other man’s body start to stiffen as he started losing control.  Spencer waited until Hotch felt like a coil about to spring free before grasping the base of his cock, preventing the man he was pounding into from toppling over the edge.

 

Hotch had felt his orgasm coming.  The tightness in his belly as his balls started to pull up.  He knew he was almost there and then he felt a slim hand take his cock and he started to cry.  “I need to come, please.”

 

Spencer didn’t speak, too busy following his own climax over.  His thrusts became erratic and his bit hard into flesh to stop himself from shouting.  He felt himself pulse into his lover’s passage repeatedly; he kept thrusting until he started to become sensitive.  He was still holding Hotch’s cock as he pulled out and watched come dribble down his lover’s leg.  He found himself fascinated by the knowledge that for the rest of the night, his lover was marked.

 

Once he caught he breath, he turned the other man around and pressed him back into the wall.  “Now you.”

 

Hotch was panting, lost somewhere between agony and bliss.  He felt warm lips wrap around the head of his cock and heard himself whine.  Spencer’s fingers were still around his base and he licked and sucked him down while rolling his balls and brushing against the skin behind them.  He was certain he was about to die right here.  “Please, Spencer.  Please let me come.  God I need you so much.”  At those words he felt it, Reid swallowed and suddenly the head of Hotch’s aching member were being pulled at by the muscles of Spencer’s throat.  A moment later, the hand around he cock released and that all it took.  Hotch came long and hard, pouring his seed into the other man.  Trying his best to not make sounds that would alarm people beyond the wall.  It was too much for his brain to take and for a moment, he saw white.

 

Reid was standing, holding him up when Hotch returned to the present.  Hotch pushed up from the wall and bent to pull his pants up, as he moved he could feel Spencer’s release slipping between his ass cheeks and dribbling down his thighs.  “My god, I can still feel you.”

 

Spencer grinned, “The bathroom is on the other side of the hall.  But I kind of like knowing you can’t move without thinking, concentrating, of me.”  He pressed his lips to his lover again, “I love you so much.”

 

A bump that sounded suspiciously like a knock tapped at the door and the two men shared a look.

 

“I need to get cleaned up.”  Hotch tried to make himself presentable and slipped back into the main room.

 

A minute later Spencer slipped out, only to be greeted by Rossi.  “Couldn’t wait, huh?”

 

Spencer blushed, but didn’t reply.

 

Dave gestured with his glass of scotch, “Now you both smell of sex, which is really unfortunate because Aaron just got pulled into a conversation with the Director and a few of his cronies.  Was it safe for him to have just shook their hands?”

 

“Yeah, yeah his hands are..fine.  He’s fine.”

 

Dave nodded, “Don’t feel too bad.  It’s not too often I get to watch Aaron squirm.  Thank you for that.”

 

“Where’d you go?”  The two men turned to see JJ headed their way.

 

“Uhh.”

 

“He had a phone call,” Rossi supplied.

 

“Yeah, the hospital where my mom is.  They had a question.”

 

JJ frowned, “Is everything okay?  If you need to go I can go free up Hotch for you.”

 

“No, no, that’s okay.”

 

“Maybe you should go.”  Rossi patted the younger man’s shoulder.

 

JJ nodded and headed to free her boss.

 

“I expect a very nice bottle of scotch for putting up with you two.”


End file.
